The present invention relates to a transmission-joint body comprising a plurality of bearing passageways for articulation elements in a transmission joint, the passageways being distributed around the axis of the body and each comprising two raceways arranged to cooperate with articulation the elements of the transmission joint. Each raceway consists of a first surface of a piece, a second surface of which is associated with a complementary surface of the joint body, formed in a portion of the body made of a composite material consisting of a reinforced thermosetting or thermoplastic matrix.
A joint body with a composite structure as above is described and shown in French Patent Application No. 88/04,045 published under No. 2,629,157.